EL MAYOR DE LOS RETOS
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Ahí estaba él, el más poderoso guerrero que alguna vez ha existido, listo para afrontar su desafío máximo, el que le hará sudar sangre y usar cada uno de sus años de experiencia en difíciles batallas para superarlo o caer en el intento. ¿Qué o quién hace estremecer el cuerpo y alma de este valiente guerrero? ¿Una fuerza del mal de poder inconmensurable? descubrámoslo.


**EL MAYOR DE LOS RETOS**

Ahí estaba él, el más poderoso guerrero de todos los tiempos, el que ha salvado a su universo en múltiples ocasiones sin pedir nada a cambio aparte de una emocionante y reñida pelea contra adversarios poderosos que le hagan sentir vivo y superar sus límites, el que a pesar de su ingenuidad y poca capacidad intelectual ha logrado hacerse paso en la vida al tener una bella esposa, dos hijos y una nieta, la encarnación de la auto superación y no rendirse ante nadie y uno de los últimos representantes de la raza guerrera más poderosa que alguna vez ha existido:

El guerrero Goku. Usando sus clásicas prendas anaranjadas y azules estaba parado con firmeza ante una puerta blanca. La mirada que tenía en su normalmente animado y alegre rostro indicaba que estaba por lidiar por algo de enorme magnitud y de lo que no podría echarse para atrás.

Arrugó el entrecejo al oír movimientos del otro lado de la puerta y cerró con fuerza los puños. Una gota de sudor que corrió por el lado derecho de su cara indicaba que en el fondo de su ser estaba sumamente angustiado por lo que va a lidiar una vez que la puerta se abra.

¿Qué podría preocupar de ese modo a un guerrero curtido como lo es él que está acostumbrado a lidiar con todo tipo de situaciones que han puesto en peligro mortal tanto al universo, como a su amado planeta Tierra y a cada uno de sus habitantes?

¿Alguna fuerza del mal cuyo poder es tan inconmensurable que está totalmente fuera de sus capacidades? Para ser capaz de hacer estremecer a un guerrero valiente como lo es él debe de tratarse de algo que esta fuera de toda lógica y de la comprensión de los mortales y corrientes.

¿Quién o qué será entonces aquello que hace latir su corazón con tanta fuerza de pavor? ¿Un nuevo tirano cósmico como lo fue el temible Freezer en su momento que desea tener a todo y a todos a sus pies? ¿Tal vez un monstruo creado por alguna mente siniestra conformado por los genes de distintos seres en busca de crear la forma de vida perfecta y definitiva como lo hizo el Dr. Maki Gero con el Bio-Androide Cell? ¿O posiblemente una fuerza destructora del cosmos que mediante magia tomaría forma física para causar destrozos de proporciones inimaginables igual a como el Mago Bibidi hizo al tratar de tener bajo sus órdenes al demonio Majin Buu?

Para alguien que ha sido capaz de encarar a seres de este tipo, incluso al poderosísimo Dios de la Destrucción Bills temido por todo ser racional, que son capaces de destruir mundos enteros de un solo movimiento, significa que la entidad contra la que va a lidiar dentro de poco será su máximo desafío, el reto supremo, la prueba definitiva que le hará usar cada gramo de experiencia que ha sumado en su larga vida de contiendas, y si falla, será sinónimo de que toda la Existencia estará condenada al peor de los calvarios y ni las Esferas del Dragón podrán solucionar la situación como lo han hecho tantas veces en el pasado.

Su noble corazón aumentó el ritmo de los latidos al ver como lentamente la perilla giraba y se tragó un nudo que se le formó en la garganta ahora sudando a chorros. Llegó el momento de la verdad y no podría echarse para atrás aún si quisiera; todo dependía de él.

La puerta al abrirse dejó escapar una leve nube de vapor en la cual se podía apreciar la silueta de una voluptuosa mujer. ¿Se trataba de su posible enemigo o solo era la mensajera de la muerte?

-¿Usted es Son Goku?- quiso saber usando un tono monótono que calaba hasta sus huesos.

-Así es. Yo soy Goku- trató de mantenerse lo más firme posible en sus palabras.

-Pase por favor. Lo hemos estado esperando- se hizo a un lado. Respiró hondamente y dio unos pasos pasando por el umbral para afrontar el reto que se le impuso.

De inmediato su expresión se deformó a una de terror al ver el interior del sitio, se puso azul del miedo cuando la sangre se le fue del rostro, su abundante y enmarañada melena se erizó como si fuese a transformarse en el Legendario Súper Saiyajin y ahora expulsaba cataratas de sudor, en especial cuando enfocó su vista en lo que parecían ser… ¿Jeringas?

-Ah, mi estimado Goku. Bienvenido seas- una siniestra voz se escuchó en el aire, y cuando el vapor se mitigó, reveló que el dueño era… ¿Un doctor que sonreía con malicia? Y a su lado se paró la mujer que lo recibió resultando ser una enfermera.

Resulta ser que todo ese tiempo había estado parado, no frente al adversario más poderoso y difícil con el que se enfrentaría alguna vez o en la antesala del peor de los males, ¡Sino en frente de un consultorio médico! Y por lo que se puede apreciar, deberá lidiar con el mayor de sus miedos: Las inyecciones.

-Ho… hola Doctor- sonrió nervioso rascándose la nuca y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

-No perdamos más tiempo y comencemos. Y no te preocupes, esta vez usaré la "chiquita"- en sus ojos se reflejó una enorme aguja hipodérmica casi tan grande como la que se usan para vacunar a los animales de granja -ahora quédate quietecito.

-¡AY MAMÁ!- el más poderoso guerrero del universo que le ha hecho frente a todo tipo de enemigos ¿Tratando de huir como un cobarde? ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!

-¡TÚ NO IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE!- no pudo emprender el vuelo ya que su esposa Milk, que había estado sentada en una silla leyendo un libro en todo momento, lo tomó de una oreja jalándosela -¡¿Todo nueve de mayo va ser lo mismo?! Cada vez que vengamos a que te pongan la inyección para que no te vuelvas a enfermar del corazón ¡¿Actuarás de la misma manera?! ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡Hasta un niño chiquito actuaría con más valentía!- le jalaba tan fuerte la oreja que estaba a punto de arrancársela -y me habías prometido que esta vez si te comportarías como debe ser.

-¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! ¡No puedo evitarlo, Milk! ¡NUNCA ME DEJARÁN DE DAR MIEDO LAS INYECCIONES!- trataba inútilmente de liberarse para escapar.

-¡Y yo nunca dejaré de insistirte para que te las dejes poner hasta que actúes como el hombre que se supone que eres! ¡AHORA ANDANDO!- prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando al consultorio ante la mirada perpleja de la enfermera y de los demás pacientes, como la sádica del doctor.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, AAAHHHH!- no le importaba en lo más mínimo el pintoresco y muy humorístico espectáculo que hacía con tal de librarse de las "garras del mal"

Que gran desilusión. En vez de estar envuelto en la pelea más épica de su vida y en la que se jugaría el destino tanto de este como el de los otros universos que existen, solo se trataba de un chequeo médico de rutina que le pone la piel de gallina.

Aunque no se le puede juzgar del todo, después de todo, tal vez su vida o la de alguien más no esté en peligro mortal, pero lidiar con su miedo más arraigado e intentar afrontarlo con valor es sin dudas para él…

 _ **EL MAYOR DE LOS RETOS…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 12/05/2017.**

 **¿Qué creyeron ustedes? ¿En serio pensaron que nuestro tan estimado Goku le iba ser frente al más monstruoso y poderoso enemigo que alguna vez haya tenido en su vida? ¡¿Qué sería peor que lidiar con inyecciones?! ¡UNA COMPLETA PESADILLA, AAHH! (Suelto el mismo grito que él)**

 **Sé que no fue la cosa más graciosa del mundo, pero es que esto fue improvisado cuando apenas me recordaron que este martes 9 de Mayo era el día de Goku, y como gran fanático que soy de Dragon Ball, no me pude quedar cruzado de brazos y quise hacer algo en su honor.**

 **De igual forma espero que les haya sacado aunque sea una pequeña risa por su infortunio. Solo esperemos que con lo mongólico que se ha vuelto en DB Súper, no haga algo que elimine por completo su universo, como pues… ¿Retar al propio padre de Wiss en un combate o algo así? ¡SERÍA LO PEOR! XD**

 **Ah, por cierto. Voy hacer un poco de publicidad. Un amigo mío busca gente para que se una a su proyecto, es algo parecido a Dragon Ball Multiverse, solo que el suyo consiste en hacer fan mangas en donde se trate de corregir los errores que el Dragon Ball Súper comete.**

 **Su nombre es Zaiko Path y su perfil de usuario se encuentra en mi lista de autores favoritos, así que si les interesa su proyecto, pueden contactar con él y formar parte de su innovador proyecto, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán y todos son bienvenidos ;)**


End file.
